


La Fiebre de Pasiones Oscuras

by awintersrose



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the soul, delirium can draw out the darkest of passions. A mysterious fever sweeps through Kutou and wreaks sensual havoc on the minds and bodies of two of Seiryu's strongest warriors. TomoxSoi pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fiebre de Pasiones Oscuras

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is the work of Watase Yuu....but her characters are exceedingly fun to play with.  
  
This story was one of my first forays into fanfic from many, many, moons ago. It was originally posted on Mediaminer. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It threatened to consume him. Fire racing through his veins, heat coursing through his being like an uncontrollable wildfire. The contagious yet elusive fever that had threatened all of Kutou had proven to be a danger to all, striking down even the strongest of Seiryu seishi. Night had come, but with it, no rest. Only the tormented agony of nightmare-filled sleep, so brief that all he could comprehend was the fervent burning within his body, and the sweat-sodden clothing and bed linens that covered his slender frame. Something else flickered within him, a hunger his delirium was incapable of understanding. He sat up, running a hand through the long, damp, ebony hair that obscured his vision, and he struggled to produce a coherent thought as a knock sounded upon the door of his chamber. Tomo faintly called out his assent, shivering as chills ran through his body.  
  
His rival appeared before him, tray, basin, and cloth in hand, her reddened features betraying the appearance of wellness and composure she so weakly clung to. Soi had decided to take it upon herself to see to the care of her fellow seishi, despite the effects the fever had wrought upon her own being. Though during the day he attempted to maintain his fluid grace and arrogant nature, as evening drew nigh it was clear that Tomo was the most in need of attention. Their personal differences aside, Soi knew that he must recover if they were to fulfill their mission. Tomo was too weak to protest, and remained silent in his hostility as she approached him.  
  
As she neared the futon where he lay, something in her could not help but stare at him. His face, usually obscured by the harsh colors of a painted mask, was clean; with his smooth ivory skin reddened with fever and his features delicately highlighted by a thin sheen of perspiration, his form was exquisite. Soi had never seen him without his mask; he appeared softer, younger. Nothing like the cold, cruel warrior she had accompanied in battle and sparred with as a rival. Slow heat stirred within her, heat that seemed to have nothing to do with her fever. The room was silent, but for his labored breathing and the pressure of her own heartbeat resounding in her ears. _What is happening to me?_ Soi desperately asked herself. But the fever left her completely bereft of reason.  
  
'You both share love for the same person. It would be better shared between one another.' A seductive voice murmured within her mind. Absently, Soi's thoughts flickered to the object of her unrequited love. Nakago, with his golden hair and cold blue eyes, would always hold her heart in his powerful but altogether cruel hands. She was well aware that her chances of his reciprocation of that love were as likely as Tomo's, but she remained devoted to her leader.  
  
Shaken, Soi kneeled at the side of the futon and dipped her cloth in the basin she had filled with cool water and healing herbs. Gently, she touched his face with the coolness of the cloth, her heart skipping a beat at his intake of breath, and the fluttering of his long eyelashes. He sighed as she repeated the action, passing the cool cloth over his heated skin. Soi's hand slipped and gently stroked the satiny soft skin of his cheek, silently berating herself for her lack of self control.  
  
"More, Soi...please..." Tomo pleaded, his voice soft, weakened and child-like in his delirium. Soi continued her ministrations, moving to his neck and chest. She could not tear her gaze from the pale whiteness of the velvet skin that became uncovered as his bedrobe loosened, and she occasionally replaced the cloth with her own hand when it seemed he was too delirious to notice. Deep within him, the mysterious hunger that plagued him seemed to grow with every movement of her hands. Strangely enough, it seemed her touch was the only thing that sated it. _This is insanity_ , Tomo thought. _I detest her._ Nevertheless, his traitorous hands moved to grasp hers as a voice in his mind began to spur him on. A power stronger than them both had taken control.  
  
Unknowingly, Soi sighed as Tomo's hot amber gaze met her own and his graceful hands covered hers. Liquid warmth pooled low in her body, as her mind continued to struggle for control over this unseen force ruling over her sanity. The air became thick with heated moisture, the humid smell of sweet medicinal herbs, and the scent of sandalwood that she had come to associate with the illusionist seishi, a scent that before now, repulsed every fiber of her being. Still, all at once her skin was too hot, and she wanted, needed, to touch the satin of his milky white skin. The dampened cloth forgotten, her hands slid down his chest, accompanied by his own. She drew closer, leaning over him so that he could breathe in the soft spicy scent of her long hair whispering across his newly sensitized skin.  
  
Tomo sighed as the onslaught of arousal heightened the already elevated temperature of his body, adding rock-hard discomfort to his list of ailments. The idea that he could find Soi at all stimulating baffled him further; in all of his ample experience, he had never desired coupling with a woman before this very moment. A warm haziness set into his psyche as his intense gaze shifted to her flushed cheeks and scarlet lips, and he moistened his own with his tongue. The sight of him wetting his lips sent another rush of heat swirling low in Soi's body. The room was really much too hot. Soi shrugged off the cloak she wore, revealing the thin silk shift she slept in. The skimpy material, soaked with perspiration, was nearly transparent, sticking to her heated skin and hugging her every curve, the pebbled peaks of her rosy nipples visible through the fabric. Tomo regarded her with another smoldering amber gaze, shivering as he grew more and more aroused by the mere sight of her. Her hands resumed their exploration of his body. The feel of his damp silken skin beneath her fingers was beyond words. Her fingers outlined the smooth lean muscles of his chest and moved back upward to trace the finely sculptured features of his uncovered face. Once she met the satin perfection of his lips, she could no longer resist the temptation buzzing within her mind. Soi leaned in close and passed her tongue over his full lips. Tomo gasped at the contact, then parted his lips in invitation. Soi could see his obvious arousal beneath the blanket and the very thought of it drew throbbing wetness from between her legs.  
  
A slender hand slid behind her neck, urging her to continue what had begun. Eagerly, she pressed her mouth to his, dipping her tongue into the hot sweetness offered to her. His tongue entwined with hers in an all out battle for dominance befitting the two strong seishi. Strengthened by this mysterious power that had taken them both captive, Tomo grabbed Soi by the waist and rolled over so that she was pinned beneath him. She could feel the evidence of his ardor hard and throbbing against her abdomen as he straddled her waist, cupping her breasts in his hands, his tongue relentlessly punishing her now swollen lips. He broke away to ogle the flesh that the sheer fabric of her shift revealed rather than covered. Tomo moved slowly lower, his tongue passing over the heated flesh of her neck, gently nipping and sucking at her skin. He paused above the swell of her breast, breathing hot air over her hardening nipple before enclosing the tender peak in his mouth. She cried out, as heat seared her through the thin material, and ebbed throughout her body in a rush of excitement.  
  
In one swiftly fevered movement, Tomo tore the silk shift from her body and slowly began grinding his hips against hers, his lips and tongue suckling and teasing her bare nipples one by one until they were swollen and red from his attentions. The dance of his body imitated the ultimate act, as all that separated their bodies was the blanket covering him at the waist. In his mind, Tomo was astonished at his own actions, but the fervent need of his body banished all thought of stopping now. The friction eased the aching heaviness of both their bodies but it was clearly not enough. He urgently needed hard release, and if his only option was to bed a woman, namely Soi, so be it. His lips bruised hers in a savage kiss as his hands slid down her body at a painstakingly slow pace, his long nails raking her skin ever so gently.  
  
He traced slow patterns down her abdomen until his nimble fingers reached the curve of her hip, and finally the soft dark triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs. Soi bit back a cry as his hands pushed her knees apart, baring her femininity to his fevered yet curious gaze. Intrigued, he spread the lips of her sex apart and slid two slender fingers into the swollen pink folds glistening with arousal. Tomo had never before seen a woman in this manner, and it excited him in a way he could not describe. Deeply, he probed Soi, adding a third finger and shoving his digits in and out of her channel until she cried out with the tension twisting throughout her nether regions. As he watched her and felt the slick walls of her womanhood clench around his fingers, Tomo fought the irresistible urge to remove the cloth between their bodies and ram his aching member deep within the confines of her tight hot core.  
  
Suddenly inspired while remembering the oral skills that made him a favorite bedpartner among his former opera troupe, Tomo withdrew his fingers from Soi's body and licked a slow, deliberate path up her inner thigh, eager to feel her shuddering reaction when he reached his goal. With one languorous stroke, his tongue slid up her slit, tasting her from her wet opening to a curious knurl of flesh that seemed to make her gasp and tremble when he passed over it. That was the spot. His talented tongue flicked, circled and caressed until Soi could no longer even attempt to contain the loud moans escaping her throat. His lips encircled her jewel and he sucked zealously while swirling his tongue over it in varying patterns. Soi clenched the bedclothes as the first tremors of climax rippled through her body, and Tomo plunged his tongue deep inside her heat, bringing her over the crest completely. He could taste her release, and was oddly intoxicated by it; it was something reminiscent of heat, spice, and honey combined. Drawing back, he lapped at the silky liquid dripping from her opening, occasionally pausing to give a flick to her jewel as the warmth of orgasm waned within her. Finally, licking his lips, he moved back up her body, as his own grew harder and more painful with every breath of her scent.  
  
For a moment, Soi lay boneless beneath him, her own insatiable burning somewhat alleviated, but she wanted something more. While she lived to serve Nakago's need for her, it was only that. His need. He lay with her on countless nights to build his life force, not to see to her pleasure; although it could definitely not be said that he was an unsatisfactory lover. There was merely nothing more to their relationship than her usefulness to him. Soi was well aware that she was nothing more than one of Nakago's pawns, yet her feelings did not change. The intimacy they shared almost nightly was enough for her, at least that is what she constantly affirmed to herself. Yet now, she could not help but feel astonished at the way Tomo seemed to revel in her body in a way she had not seen with Nakago, or any other man she had bedded. While he did it unintentionally, in an attempt to meet his own ends efficiently, she could not deny that his attentions struck a chord within her heart. Soi suddenly found herself wanting this. It was a chance to not only fulfill the fevered lust clouding her ability to reason but also release the erstwhile tension wreaking havoc on her body and mind.  
  
Quickly, she reversed their positions and straddled him once more, removing the blanket that covered his rigid and straining erection. Her eyes confirmed that he was long and thick, more than she expected for a man with such a slight, lithe build. Soi began to reciprocate his former ministrations. Tomo was not the only one with a talented tongue. The shame she had faced in her past had allowed her to learn many things about herself, this being one of them. Tracing the silken ridges of his chest and abdomen with her tongue and moving lower, she cupped his arousal in her hands and slowly swirled her tongue around the weeping tip. Tomo clenched his teeth and let out a ragged breath as one of her hands gently pumped his arousal and her lips closed around him, sucking eagerly. She took him ever deeper into the heat of her mouth, smoothly bobbing up and down his length until she could feel that every muscle in his body became strained with tension. Soi's other hand reached between her own legs, dipping inside her body to coat her fingers with the warm wetness she found nearly dripping down her thighs. Tomo gasped and cried out when two of those lubricated fingers slid deep inside his own opening and curled, pressing against something extremely sensitive. His hips bucked involuntarily, and his hands tangled in her hair while her fingers moved inside him at the same pace as her mouth on his manhood. In moments, Tomo exploded, emptying hot seed into Soi's waiting mouth, his body throbbing around her fingers as he moaned and shuddered with release. Soi quickly swallowed his essence and licked her lips, removing her fingers from his body as he gazed at her, completely awestruck. She moved upward to kiss the softness of his swollen lips, pressing her tongue inside his mouth and allowing him to taste himself. His tongue tangled with hers as he fed upon her kiss like a man starved for days. His arousal raged on, hard and thick, when her urgent movements caused the hot, wet kiss of her sex to press upon his skin as she straddled his hips.  
  
Flipping Soi onto her back, Tomo carefully lifted one of her knees to his shoulder and pressed the other to the side, spreading her wide open as he pressed his shaft to her entrance, passing it over her swollen flesh until her hips jerked in anticipation. Pleading sapphire eyes met molten gold as Soi silently begged him to give her completion. His eyes passed over her breathless form taking in the astonishing picture of what could only be described as the embodiment of wanton feminine desire. Her wine-colored hair pooled about her shoulders, accentuating her feminine features flushed with the combination of arousal and fever. Her swollen red lips parted with the effort of breathing while erect rose pink nipples danced as her chest rose and fell, the glitter of perspiration upon her ivory skin. But it was the dilated and dark glaze of sultry passion in those gemstone-hued eyes that made him shiver, as the realization came upon him that he wanted her as more than a pure means to an end; he wanted her as a man truly desires a woman. And, he would have her.  
  
Locking his gaze with her own, he slowly entered her, sinking into her tight wet passage inch by sweet, torturous inch, their position allowing Tomo to stretch her until the head of his member was pressed hard against her womb. He was almost too big, and the delicious friction his penetration wrought within her tore a wordless cry of pleasure from her lips as she arched against him, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Tomo groaned and moved within her, pulling out and thrusting deep in a perfect rhythm that sent flames of sensation dancing and flickering throughout her abdomen. For him, the sensation was indescribable. Her body enveloped him like a fitted glove, and clenched him like a hot velvet fist. In all of his previous sexual encounters, he had been on the receiving end; now he was dominant, and it was glorious. She moaned and writhed beneath him, gripping the muscles of his back, as her legs twined about him. Her hips rocked against his own, urging him deeper, harder, and faster.  
  
"Tomo...please..." Her eyes locked onto his once more.  
  
The combination of her words and heated gaze made him shiver as he shifted within her, thrusting from differing angles and receiving a moan of absolute approval as his reward. For the first time, Tomo felt that he was experiencing true passion. He had spent a lifetime of abuse at the hands of those who had taken him in. From the time he was very young, his feminine features made him a prime target for the unwanted attentions of his companions. He quickly realized that the abuse was less brutal if he resigned himself to their desires. As years passed, Tomo learned to make the encounters bearable through cooperation and acquiring some physical pleasure during the act, accepting it as a permanent aspect of his life. But nothing could nullify the fact that he was a mere plaything for them to use and throw away. When they left him to lay alone in the dark, sore and tainted, the tears flowed silently from his amber eyes as he cried himself to sleep. From then on, he hid his pain behind a painted mask, concealing the face that was the reason for his torment. When Nakago found him when he was seventeen, Tomo felt pangs of love for his golden-haired savior. It was one-sided, but Tomo was content to work at the right hand of the man who he adored. Unbeknownst to his fellow seishi, Nakago had occasionally taken him as a bedpartner as a means of coercion, seeking to gain Tomo's unconditional loyalty. Nakago's methods were effective, even though the intelligent illusionist knew the reality of the situation. Nakago did not love him. He accepted his place within the general's sentiments, and his own amorous feelings for his leader did not change. Tomo knew that he was not meant to know what it felt like to be loved. He was a Seiryu seishi, a celestial warrior of the god of war, alive solely for that purpose. But now he was on fire, burning in ecstasy he had never known before. While it was not love between Soi and himself, they both shared an emptiness that they inadvertently sought to fill within each other. The delirium of fever freed them of the mental capabilities to decide otherwise.  
  
His lips found hers once more, muffling both their cries as he delved furiously between her thighs. He raked his long nails over the symbol glowing a bright blue on her thigh. Soi made a high keening sound deep in her throat and pulled away from his lips, gasping for air. Deep within her, swirling heat surrounded her insides and for one brief moment gripped her with what could only be described as exquisite fiery torture. Tomo shivered at the realization that the seishi symbols on their bodies were potentially extreme erogenous zones in the proper situation. His thoughts were caught short when her fingers slid down to his hip and roughly scraped his own symbol while rolling her hips in conjunction with his hard, deep thrusts. The sensation was blinding and Tomo fairly yelped as he struggled to keep his climax from arriving sooner than he wished.  
  
The room was inundated with moist heat. All that could be heard from the entangled couple on the bedding were innumerable moans and cries begging for release, and the lascivious liquid noise of wet skin sliding against skin, of bodies fused together in the most ancient dance known to man. Shimmering beads of sweat dripped from their joined forms and saturated the already-damp bedding as their dance continued for countless moments. The moment their eyes met, hot sensation shot like electricity through their veins simultaneously. Soi's nails dug into the skin of his back and she nearly screamed as her orgasm quickly crashed over her, the fiery deluge pulsing through her body with a burning gush of pure sensation. The walls of her womanhood contracted and clamped down on him almost violently, and Tomo cried out loudly as white-hot lightning seared through his being. He shuddered above her, his essence spurting deep within her womb as the tremors of her climax milked him of every drop. Tomo collapsed against Soi's heaving chest, and they lay equally breathless, sated beyond compare, with the aftershocks of release throbbing through both their bodies. Tomo lifted his head to drop a brief kiss on her lips, and when his golden eyes met her heavy-lidded blue orbs, the emotions conveyed to one another through that glance held true affection for the first time. Words were unnecessary. He withdrew from her body gently, and encircled her in his arms, relishing the way her soft curves hugged the firm planes of his body. Then, together, Tomo and Soi of the Seiryu Seven surrendered to the vestiges of sleep.  
  
Things would probably never be the same between the two upon sunrise. But at least their fevers had broken.


End file.
